


The Virus and the Leader

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [61]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 61 - "I told you not to fall in love with me."
Relationships: Brain/Ephemer (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 5





	The Virus and the Leader

"I told you not to fall in love with me," Brain said, and it was true.

Ephemer remembered Brain telling him that.

But the truth was, by then... it had been too late.

Brain hadn't realized it right away, but Ephemer knew his feelings were obvious to him soon enough.

And so he had been warned, between Brain realizing he had a crush and now, when Brain realized it was more than that.

"I love you anyway," Ephemer said. It was the simple truth.

And maybe he was just fooling himself, but he could have sworn Brain enjoyed hearing that.


End file.
